Life as a Pokémon can be so interesting
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Playing Pokémon games is always fun but have you ever wanted to be in those games? I sure got my wish but I'm a Zoroark. Yup...not only that but there is not single trainer in the universe. That's right...Pokémons are the ones taking over. Now if only I can handle my unusual relationship with the female Zoroark...I wonder how she knows me...hmmm...I wonder...oh...right(Self-insert)
1. Entering the Pokémon universe

(Warning: This story contains possible violence, lemons and foul language that is not suitable for readers under 18 or up. You have been warned. Also this is a Pokémon only story. No humans.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Ever wanted to be a Pokémon and wanted to be at the Pokémon universe? Well I got my wish come true believe it or not. Yeah...it's going to be one of those stories. You know ones when you wish you were in the Pokémon universe as a Pokémon than a trainer. My name is Dante Vera...and this is my story of my life at Pokémon.

It started like this...it was 9:18 pm and I was such a Pokémon addict when it comes to games and to prove that...Pokémon X. Best. Game. Ever. Mostly because I finally got to catch Zoroark in the Pokémon village. I will not lie. He is one of my main reasons why I love this game. But enough about that...you want to know what really happened. Well...I'll tell you what happened...

Just as I turned it off my 3DS, it turns itself on and I kid you not the light that acts as a battery indicator turned purple than its usual color as the light on the screen got extremely bright...want to know what it did? It teleported me in the Pokémon universe. That's not the crazy part. I open my eyes and I see myself as a Zoroark...with clothes on...My clothes.

"Ugh...my head..." I groaned.

I slowly got off the ground and noticed that I'm in a room that resembles a hotel's...this got me curious so I look out the window and I see Lumiose city...yeah...Lumiose city. Does that sound familar to you? It should. It's the heart of Kalos city.

"What...? I'm in the Pokémon universe...are they any players like me that are also here as well?" I asked myself.

Things got reaaaaalll strange. Instead trainers walking by, you can anthromorphic Pokémons walking by. What I mean by that is for example like the Pikachu who doesn't look like his usual self as in the games or shows. Instead he looks like a child but still has the same features as an ordinary Pikachu and no he didn't look chubby last time I checked. However...Pokémons like say for example like the Magnemite still look the same as the game or the show.

"The hell...? That's new. Feels lIke I entered a fanfic fantasy..." I muttered.

Yeah...that was on my mind at the moment. So just to check if there was any change on my physical appearance despite being Zoroark on the mirror. I removed my black shirt to see my average built muscles on my arms, chest and stomach.

"Yup. Still got it." I chuckled.

At least that didn't change.

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"I'm coming." I said as I walked to the door.

I open the door and OH SWEET MOMMA! LOOK AT THE BODY OF THAT FEMALE ZOROARK! She has a smokin body that reminds of a model's and she has nice BOOBS! DOUBLE D!

"Hey, Dante. Ready to go around the city?"

How does she know my name? Did my name that I registered in the game was suddenly registered in her mind?

"Sure. Let me put my shirt on...uh..."

"Shade." She giggled.

Huh...that's a coincidence. That's the same name a female Zoroark I caught.

"Right." I smirked as I put on my shirt.

We went out of Hotel Richissime and we went to North Boulevard to walk around town.

"So how was working as photographer for the newspaper press?" She asks me.

Newspaper press? Huh...I've always wanted to be like Frank West but you know now...without the zombie killing. ...Sarcasm...

"Kind of stressful." I sighed.

"No kidding. It's hard to get good photos for the media."

"Remind me what job you do?"

"I'm a model for the PR video studio." Shade smiled.

Wow...that's also a coincidence cause I liked having my female Zoroark in videos too.

"Not a bad job if I do say so myself." I chuckled.

"Thanks."

I bought two Lumiose Galettes for me and Shade with my Pokémon dollars that I had no idea I had them in my pocket and continued walking around North Boulevard. When I ate it, it was delicious. I can see why alot of people say it looks edible cause its flavor was spot on delicious.

"We've been together for months and I...feel like our relationship maybe be closer than before. You know...more than friends."

What? We knew each other? Nintendo! What did you do to me?! Was it because I had a stronger bond with her in the game?! If so...that might make sense.

"Yeah...I know what you mean." I smiled.

She nuzzle her face with mine and I swear to god as if this was a miracle, a Pikachu walks past by me and Shade and says...

"Get a room!"

I swear...I felt laughing so hard of how a Pikachu just told me and Shade to get a room. Shade just blushed rather cute if I do say so myself...this was going to be an interesting day...


	2. First quick fight

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

"So what you're trying to tell me that we can be...mates?" I asked rather unsure.

This was all too sudden...now don't get me wrong. I don't hate her. I like her but I think she's rushing things for me.

"Um...yeah." She blushed.

I kissed her on the cheek softly and she blushed even more.

"Sure but let's take things slow, okay?" I said to her softly.

She smiles and nods.

"Okay."

"I don't mind a relationship as long as we take things slow. I'm not that kind of guy to rush a relationship." I smiled.

"I get you." She giggled.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh that's right! I got a video shoot coming up! Thanks for reminding me." She gasped as she kissed me on the cheeks and rushed to her workplace.

"Your welcome." I chuckled.

 _ **/2 days ago/**_

 _ **"Hey, Dante? How did you get both genders of Zoroarks?"**_

 _ **"Pokémon village. Getting the female one is hard and you'll end up finding the male the most."**_

 _ **"Okay. So did you give them nicknames?"**_

 _ **"Of course. I named the male one, Dante and the female one, Shade."**_

 _ **"Really? You named one of them with your name?"**_

 _ **"What?! There's nothing wrong with that! Dark types are one of my main favorite types."**_

 _ **"Whatever you say..."**_

 _ **"What time is it, Rach?"**_

 _ **"8:00 PM."**_

 _ **"Shit. Got to get ready for work. We'll continue the battle frontier tomorrow. Same time?"**_

 _ **"Sure."**_

 _ **"Later."**_

/Present/

Yeah...those were the days. Playing Pokémon with my friends were always a blast...I wonder if Rachael is here too...hm...guess time will tell.

2 hours later, I went to go to Restaurant Le Yeah to eat when I see two Pokémons duking it out inside through a TV monitor...then I realized...

"Oh yeah...battles."

If memory serves me right, battles are very frequent in that restaurant but here...it's different. Whenever a challenge goes on, they have to go to this big back room that I swear it's big as one of those boxing arenas I see on TV but I swear...the fights look something out of Pokken tournament. You think I'm joking?! As the fight ended, both ended came back with bruises and some minor bleeding. I wonder if they pay the bills for any damages.

So I take my seat and I discreetly see this Hitmonchan look at me like he wants to fight me. You see what I mean that this restaurant that has battles that are frequent? Whoa...the menus are french. Sorry am I suddenly changing the subject? My bad.

"Can I help you, sir?" A waitress Lopunny asks me.

Damn...as if looking at those crazy fanfic arts weren't bad enough, LOOK AT THE RACK THIS LOPUNNY HAS! AT LEAST A CUP D...sorry.

"I'll have the Confit de Canard."

I can imagine Zoroarks being omnivores(or possibly just straight up meat eaters) so I guess I'll put the diet to the test.

"Okay. Would you like something to drink?"

"Lemonade."

"Coming right up. Oh and by the way. There may be a chance someone may battle you. Don't worry though. We'll keep your food warm." She smiles as she went to the kitchen.

About 2 minutes, the same Hitmonchan who looked at me and gestures me to go to the back room for a challenge. Did I deny it? Of course not. I'm a Pokémon for goodness sake. I want to test my abilities out.

So we got to the back room and as we got to the back room, the center area where we were going to fight activated a barrier surrounding the area. Ah...I see. It definely feels like Pokken tournament.

Just as I took off my white shirt, the Hitmonchan looks at me shocked. I'm assuming he saw my muscles. Guess he picked the wrong dude to fight.

"What? You think my good looks is just for show?" I smirked as I got to my offensive stance.

He frowns as the battle starts...now you're probably asking...was the fight quick? It was a quick victory for me. Now don't get me wrong. The Hitmonchan was someone you should not mess with. He was quick on his feet with those quick elemental punches but I was faster. I would tire him out and would do quick aerial ace punch combos to really do some serious damage to him and boy did it rekt the poor boxer. You could say...it was super effective.

So yeah...it was that quick.

"That wasn't bad." I said holding my hand out.

The Hitmonchan chuckles as he holds my hand and I pulled him off the ground.

"For a dark Pokémon, you're pretty good." He said with a chuckle.

"Could tell you the same thing with you. Never fought anyone that could catch up my speed." I smiled as I put on my white shirt.

To my surprise, we became friends...very quickly. Is that how fighting Pokémons become friends? They fight their opponents? Huh...I'll need to get used to how Pokémons become friends with others.

5 hours later. I went to Hotel Richissime to rest for the day as I hear the door slowly open. Guess who? Shade. Shade comes in my room and sees me on my bed resting as she gets on the bed next to me. Now I could tell she wasn't wearing any clothes cause she was trying to surprise me. Nice trt, Shade. Just because the lights are off, doesn't mean I can't see you through the dark cause I can see you perfectly. ...I uh...peeked...fuck...

"Evening, Shade." I said rather tired.

She pouts a bit cause it seems like I ruined the surprise...but it didn't made her put back her clothes on.

"Hey, Dante. Stressful work?" She says as she got close to me.

"Nah...exhausted. I had a fight in Le Yeah and got stuffed from the Confit de Canard. Best roasted duck if I do say so myself." I said as I looked at Shade.

"You boys and your battles." She giggled.

"What about you?"

"Meh. I'd say average."

I chuckled a bit as I start sleeping and I swear...I felt her arms wrapped around me...pulling closer as I felt her soft...smooth...delicate skin pressing on my body. Then I realize what she is trying to do. If memory served me right, the Dante and Shade in my Pokémon game would quickly breed four Zouras in one day so I thought "oh shit...she wants to fuck!". At least that's what I assumed she was doing.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I muttered.

"Is it wrong to cuddle you?" She joked.

Cock blocked.

"Touche." I chuckled rather tired.

More like spooning to me...


	3. My vacation to the Pokémon village(1of3)

Chapter 3

(4 years ago)

 _ **"Hey! Leave me alone, Robert!"**_

 _ **"Or what? You-"**_

 _ ***POW!***_

 _ **"Hey, dickhead! Leave my little brother alone or I'll punch you again this time it'll break your nose."**_

 _ **"D-Dante! We were j-just-"**_

 _ **"Just what!? You're picking on my brother again only this time you're picking on him cause he loves Pokémon! Well newsflash, Robert! I love Pokémon! Pick on me and see what happens! I dare you!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"That's what I thought. When I come back home, I'm going to have a chat with your mother and tell her what you did to my brother. If I catch you messing with little brother again, I'll give you a taste of your medicine."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Thanks, bro."**_

 _ **"Anytime, Marc. Want to play Pokémon together when I'm done talking to Robert's mom?"**_

 _ **"Yeah! I want a rematch from that last battle we had!"**_

 _ **"Heh...you're on. But we're going to do things my way. Level 50 only Pokémons, you can still keep your items that your Pokémons are equipped with and no legendary Pokémons."**_

 _ **"Aww come on...I love my legendary Pokémons."**_

 _ **"When you're going in Battle frontiers, they forbid you of using legendary Pokémons. So think of this as a warm up. Trust me. When you beat the Elite Four, you'll understand the rules more."**_

 _ **"Fine. Challenge accepted."**_

 _ **"Heh...let the best man win..."**_

(Dante's pov)

*Present*

The next morning...I was eating meat sandwich for breakfast(Again...I think Zoroarks are carnivores cause they look like foxes.) when Shade started listening to the radio. When I finished eating, Shade looks at me with a smile as I got out of my seat.

"Today we have the day off and go somewhere nice today to relax." She said.

"And what would that be?"

"I was thinking maybe back at the Pokémon village...you know...just to remember the good old days when we were small."

I get this sudden flashback of me as a Zorua playing with a grown male Zoroark along with another Zorua only female (who I assume is Shade) on the flower field. I remember the words coming out of my mouth...Papa...Jeez...I feel like I'm going emotional remembering that.

"Dante? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just remembering that time we used to play in the fields with my Papa." I sighed.

"Yeah...those were nice memories." She sighed as well.

She then wraps her arms around my neck and she nuzzle my face.

"You know...a lot of men there are going to be so jealous when they see you with me and that you marked me in your sleep." She whispered to me.

Wha-?! I cannot believe she mentioned that! No! Don't listen to her and listen to me, okay?! When she pulled me close to her, her scent was driving me wild. I managed to get a hold of myself for an hour later but maybe 30 minutes...I lost control of myself. I pinned her down on the bed, inhaling the sweet scent of her's and bit her neck leaving a bite mark on her neck. But get this...when I did that, she didn't show hint of fear at all. In fact...She enjoyed it! I am not joking...she would moan with delight wanting more of me biting her neck until she told me to stop. Crazy, huh? I wonder if Dark Pokémons get aroused with pain...?

"I cannot believe you said that." I said playfully.

"Well...it was a great experience though." She giggled.

See?! she admits it!

"So...we walking there?" I asked.

"I guess so. Oh...Your friend, Rachael called."

"Which Rachael?" I asked.

"The Lucario one."

Yup...that confirms it...Rachael Miramoto is now in the Pokémon universe...how do I know this? Rachael's favorite Pokémon in the entire series...was always a Lucario. She always beats my ass with Lucario...and I'm not afraid to admit my loss to her.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said she saw your fight on TV against a Hitmonchan. You fought?" She looked at me with concern.

"It was at the resturant okay? Fights there tend to happen one way or another. Besides...we became friends after that fight. Rather strange if you ask me." I shrugged.

She just shook her head.

"That's normal for a fighting Pokémon. They can only be friends with you if you fight them..." She suddenly sighs.

"Well we best get tickets for a trip to Snowbelle city. We don't want to walk to a blizzard on the way there." I said.

"Way ahead of you." She said as she took two plane tickets out of her pockets.

The cities have airports now, right? ...I guess...

A/N: next stop. Pokémon village. See you-

Fnaf fans: we want five nights at Freddy's stories! We want-

Me: ... *Fire my handgun in the air to scare the fans off* sorry about that. Some fnaf fans were bugging me to do more fnaf stories than do my other stories that it's been driving me crazy and that it killed my inspiration and stopped doing more fnaf stories. Also my apologies if this story seems short is that when the heat comes, it's hard to think or focus. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this cause your support will inspire me to do more in the process.)


	4. AN: Stay away from Pokémon Go

Alot of people have been playing this game called Pokémon GO...and let me tell you...it's a fucking disaster. Lately there's been a shit ton of incidents involving that fucking APP. A girl finding a dead body in the water...armed robberies...the list goes on. The funny part is...this isn't from Nintendo. This is from a company called Niantic, inc. and already the reputation on that game is going downhill real fucking fast...I don't want to hear jokes about this cause this is a serious matter that just kills me inside to something this happen...so if you value your life...stay away from that app...for good. Sorry if you guys were expecting another chapter but this is something I thought I just spread around...don't worry...the next chapter is coming so stay tune for that.


End file.
